


White Fire

by lisachan



Category: The Aristocats (1970)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, F/M, Incest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 17:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20246353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: Dopo aver visitato il signor Romeo nella sua magione, Matisse gli consegna il ritratto che ha fatto di sua sorella Minou. Minou, naturalmente, non è contenta, e i due finiscono per scontrarsi (ancora una volta) a riguardo.





	White Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [There's A Love That Knows The Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931521) by [lisachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan). 

> Si tratta del seguito di "There's a love that knows the way", senza aver prima letto quella sarà assolutamente impossibile comprendere gli eventi di questa storia.

Matisse avrebbe sempre ricordato il momento in cui sua sorella aveva smesso di presentarsi ai suoi occhi come una sorella, trasformandosi in un’estranea. Si trattava di un istante marchiato a fuoco nella sua mente, di quelli che sembrano prendere vita al di fuori delle strette stanze della memoria, quelli che, una volta vissuti, non perdono tempo a trasformarsi in semplici ricordi, ma vanno ad incidersi sotto la pelle, nella tensione dei nervi, nella memoria muscolare dell’individuo.  
Minou non dormiva più in camera con lui e Bizet da appena qualche settimana, e già sembrava vivere una vita separata dalla loro, più che dalla semplice divisione degli spazi, da una ben più radicata differenza nel comportamento, negli obiettivi della sua esistenza. Restando insieme, il centro del loro mondo circoscritto all’interno delle pareti ricoperte di carta da parati color verde pastello della loro camera da bambini, Matisse e Bizet avevano avuto la possibilità di conservare la loro infanzia, con tutto il suo corollario di leggerezza, gioco e assenza di impegni, mentre Minou, già signorina, a quattordici anni veniva inviata a rappresentare il buon nome dei Bonfamille presso le famiglie più ricche e distinte dell’alta società parigina, con la sua voce da sirena, i lunghi, soffici capelli biondi a incorniciare il viso da angelo e quell’espressione seria e severa che solo ogni tanto si scioglieva in un educato sorriso quando, dopo aver terminato la propria performance, riceveva gli scroscianti complimenti di dozzine di applausi.  
Da quando Minou si era trasferita nella vecchia camera di nonna Adelaide, Matisse non l’aveva più vista. Aveva sedici anni e, fino a quel momento, l’unica cosa senza la quale gli sembrava di non poter vivere erano i suoi fratelli. Adesso scopriva dolorosamente di poter continuare a vivere senza Minou, di poter continuare a respirare, svegliarsi la mattina, avere fame, desiderare il calore dei raggi solari sulla pelle, anche senza che queste attività la coinvolgessero in alcuna maniera.  
E faceva male.  
Avrebbe voluto poter essere in grado di fermare il battito del proprio cuore, impedire ai polmoni di riempirsi di ossigeno. Avrebbe voluto chiudere gli occhi per cucirsi le palpebre, in modo da non dover più riaprirli, perché che senso aveva tutto ciò quando l’unica entità di cui avesse mai sentito di fare parte – non la sua famiglia, ma il trio che componeva insieme a suo fratello e sua sorella – giaceva in pezzi sul pavimento?  
Qualche settimana, era bastato così poco. Minou si era trasformata in un fantasma, una presenza che si diceva infestasse la stanza di sua nonna, ma ogni volta, quando Matisse era andato a cercarla, non aveva trovato altro che il vuoto, e la traccia evanescente del suo profumo. Alle volte, in sua vece, aveva trovato il sorriso carico di scuse di sua madre mentre, con i soliti gesti precisi e pacatamente eleganti, le rimetteva a posto l’armadio. _Minou non c’è. Minou è fuori. Minou sta cantando, in questo momento, per la famiglia Fallières. Minou si sta esibendo, in questo preciso istante, per il ministro Thibaudin. Per la contessa de Noailles. Per questo o quest’altro esponente dell’aristocrazia francese.  
Per chiunque altro non sia tu._  
Sembrava impossibile che, fino a poche settimane prima, Minou fosse ancora sua sorella – la bambina bionda che si impiastricciava il naso di crema al latte ogni mattina a colazione, quella che la sera non riusciva ad addormentarsi se non dopo aver raccontato ai fratelli una storia talmente particolareggiata da sforare la mezzanotte, la stessa che, quando non riusciva a fare qualcosa, dopo ore di broncio e di battaglia contro il proprio orgoglio andava da Matisse e, guardandolo da sotto in su con quegli occhi azzurri da annegarci dentro, gli chiedeva di aiutarla. Era inconcepibile che quella stessa bambina bionda adesso si avventurasse da sola al di fuori della casa, che visitasse i salotti più importanti di Parigi, che si aggirasse per la città senza un accompagnatore, senza nessuno che potesse aiutarla quando, inevitabilmente, le sue sole forze non fossero bastate, per qualunque motivo, per riportarla da lui.  
“Che sciocchino sei, Tisse,” gli aveva detto un giorno sua madre, rispondendo con un risolino divertito alle sue assillanti preoccupazioni, “Come ti salta in mente che io possa mandare Minou in giro per Parigi tutta da sola?”  
Era stato quel giorno che Matisse aveva scoperto che, a rotazione, di occasione mondana in occasione mondana, Minou veniva affidata alle amorevoli cure di questo o quel rampollo di questa o quella famiglia altolocata parigina. Per introdurla in società, diceva sua madre. Ma lui aveva capito. Voleva trovarle un marito.  
Gli era scoppiato dentro un fuoco, una bomba, la guerra. Sua sorella. _Sua_ sorella. Presto sarebbe appartenuta a qualcun altro.  
Sua madre aveva messo a posto la biancheria di Minou, aveva chiuso il cassetto ed era andata via, lasciandolo solo in quella stanza che, pur non appartenendo a sua sorella fino a poche settimane prima, ne aveva già assorbito l’odore, e circondato da quell’odore, soffocato da quell’odore, Matisse si era seduto sul letto morbido, coperto di cuscini riempiti di piume, e si era lasciato sprofondare in un turbine di ricordi dalla nostalgia violenta. La voce di Minou due porte più in là mentre lui, chiuso nello studio, dipingeva senza sosta, concentrato solo sul suo canto e sulla tela. I suoi occhi quando Bizet, da piccino, faceva qualcosa di sciocco, e il loro sguardo si incontrava per un istante, solo per un istante, prima che entrambi scoppiassero a ridere. Il colore della sua pelle. Quel biancore diafano, così svelto ad arrossarsi sotto il sole o sotto il peso di una carezza appena più ruvida. La sua ultima notte nella stanza dei bambini. Quando l’aveva sentita piangere e, guidato da un richiamo magnetico, era scivolato fuori dalle proprie coperte e dentro le sue. La consapevolezza degli occhi di Bizet puntati addosso mentre stringeva Minou per le spalle, mentre se la attirava contro. Le sue parole, il tono severo della sua voce. “Cosa stai facendo?”  
E quel sospiro segreto, quell’abbandono riluttante quando Matisse le aveva sussurrato “ti abbraccio e basta”. Aveva sentito le sue spalle tremare, il fremito appena percettibile dei suoi capelli biondi. Gli avevano solleticato il naso e lui aveva starnutito senza potersi fermare, e l’incantesimo si era spezzato, lei l’aveva spinto fuori dal letto.  
“Non vedo l’ora di andare a dormire nella mia nuova stanza,” gli aveva detto con rabbia, “Non ne posso più di voi.” Matisse l’aveva saputo fin da quell’istante. Non era di loro che ne aveva abbastanza. Era di _lui_.  
Seduto su quel letto, in quella stanza, Matisse aveva passato in rassegna ogni momento importante della propria relazione con sua sorella, cercando di separare il normale dall’anormale, il moderato dall’eccessivo, il fraterno dal romantico.  
Non ci era riuscito.  
Minou era rientrata ore dopo, a tarda sera. Aveva i capelli raccolti in una treccia morbida che, adagiata stancamente sulla sua spalla, portava i segni della propria sconfitta in seguito alla guerra che aveva combattuto nel vano tentativo di tenere a bada le caparbie onde di quella criniera selvaggia. Sembrava turbata, forse perfino arrabbiata, le gote macchiate di rosso e gli occhi brillanti nonostante la penombra. Matisse si era mosso, sollevandosi in piedi, e lei si era voltata a guardarlo repentinamente, trattenendo il fiato.  
Matisse aveva osservato i suoi occhi spalancarsi nel riconoscerlo. L’aveva vista deglutire.  
“Per un attimo mi è sembrato che fossi un estraneo,” si era lasciata sfuggire lei, quasi soprappensiero.  
Lui l’aveva odiata. In quell’istante l’aveva odiata, l’avrebbe uccisa. Si era fiondato su di lei, l’aveva presa in trappola fra il proprio corpo e la porta chiusa, le aveva stretto i polsi sottili fra le dita e lei, con la forza caparbia di una leonessa, si era liberata dalla sua stretta e l’aveva schiaffeggiato.  
Chiunque li avesse osservati dall’esterno si sarebbe stupito di un simile improvviso scoppio di violenza. Matisse, invece, l’aveva trovato giustificato – gli era sembrato plausibile che Minou reagisse così nel rivederlo, così come il primo pensiero che aveva agitato lui era stato un pensiero violento. Imprigionarla, farle male. Avrebbe voluto divorarle il cuore. Come osava, questa sorella che era cresciuta con lui, questa sorella che aveva idolatrato, questa sorella il cui battito di ciglia poteva cambiare ai suoi occhi il moto di rivoluzione della terra, come osava avere una vita che non lo comprendesse, che non lo considerasse, che si svolgesse così lontana da lui?  
“Dove sei stata?”  
“Non ti riguarda.”  
“Con chi eri?”  
“Non sono affari tuoi!”  
“Tanto lo so già,” ringhiando furioso, Matisse si era premuto nuovamente contro di lei, inchiodandola alla parete. Stavolta, Minou non si era preoccupata di costringerlo ad arretrare. “Come si chiama?”  
“Non lo ricordo,” aveva risposto lei freddamente, fissandolo dritto negli occhi.  
Matisse aveva riso amaramente, stringendole i polsi fra le dita. Era impensabile che sua sorella non ricordasse il nome dell’uomo che l’aveva riaccompagnata a casa solo pochi minuti prima. Non si trattava di una dimenticanza – era una dichiarazione d’irrilevanza. Chiunque quel ragazzo fosse, Minou non aveva provato per lui un interesse sufficiente da costringerla a memorizzare il suo nome.  
Lungi dal rassicurarlo, la cosa aveva infuocato ancora di più la sua rabbia. Perché si vedeva in mezzo a quell’esercito di giovani gentiluomini, quel carosello di tube e giacche eleganti che turbinava senza sosta attorno alla figura sottile di sua sorella. Poteva, per ovvie ragioni, non essere un suo pretendente, ma di certo lei lo trattava proprio come trattava tutti gli altri, come se la sua presenza e la sua assenza fossero sovrapponibili.  
“Ti ha stretto la mano?” le aveva chiesto in un sibilo rancoroso, “Ti ha abbracciata? Hai lasciato che ti baciasse sulle labbra?”  
Minou aveva aggrottato le sopracciglia, così sottili da sembrare invisibili, e gli aveva ringhiato addosso. “Non ho mai permesso a nessuno di baciarmi.”  
Non fino a questo momento, aveva pensato lui, ed aveva premuto le labbra contro le sue con furia cieca e ostinazione, spingendo forte abbastanza da farle sbattere la testa contro la porta alle sue spalle.  
Minou aveva emesso un gemito sorpreso, i suoi occhi spalancati l’avevano fissato per qualche istante. Senza chiudere i propri, Matisse aveva dischiuso le labbra. Le aveva mosse piano contro quelle di sua sorella, invitandola a fare lo stesso. Minou aveva sospirato, le era sfuggito dalla gola un suono tremulo e debole, che Matisse non aveva mai sentito prima, men che meno provenire da sua sorella.  
Poi, tutto il suo corpo si era arreso. Si era sciolta contro di lui, aveva rilassato le mani, i fianchi, il collo. Aveva accettato il suo bacio ed aveva chiuso gli occhi, e Matisse si era sentito come all’indomani della vittoria di una guerra, calmo, soddisfatto, dolorante ma incredibilmente vivo. Le aveva lasciato andare i polsi, l’aveva stretta alla vita e l’aveva baciata come non aveva mai baciato nessun altro, stringendosela addosso nell’irrazionale tentativo di assorbirla dentro di sé.  
Quando l’aveva trascinata lontano dalla parete e verso il letto, Minou si era come risvegliata da una tranche. Aveva premuto le mani contro il suo petto, l’aveva costretto ad allontanarsi. I suoi occhi confusi mostravano già le prime avvisaglie dell’uragano della sua rabbia. Cominciava a realizzare cosa fosse successo e la sua mente, senza dubbio incapace di razionalizzare la cosa senza ammettere di avere ceduto anche lei alla tentazione, aveva deciso di rifiutare l’intero avvenimento.  
“Come hai osato?” aveva sibilato, “Mostro!”  
“Minou--”  
“Io non ti appartengo!” aveva urlato lei a quel punto, lanciandosi verso di lui e schiaffeggiandolo ripetutamente, “Non sono una serva, non sono una ragazzetta di strada che puoi inseguire nei vicoli per farne ciò che vuoi! Non puoi mettermi le mani addosso, Matisse!”  
“Minou, ma io ti amo!” aveva risposto lui, mentre il dolore per i suoi schiaffi, lo sconcerto per essere davvero riuscito a fare una cosa che pensava sarebbe rimasta per sempre un desiderio inespresso, e l’insoddisfazione per aver visto quel sogno ad occhi aperti dissiparsi così in fretta, sollevavano il velo del suo pudore, obbligandolo a pronunciare parole che sarebbe stato molto meglio tacesse.  
Minou si era fermata. L’aveva guardato in viso. Nei suoi occhi, stupore, dolore e orrore si alternavano senza soluzione di continuità, rendendoli torbidi, liquidi, tempestosi. “Non è possibile,” gli aveva risposto, “Questo non può essere amore.” Aveva distolto lo sguardo e si era coperta il viso con entrambe le mani. Matisse aveva capito che stava per piangere e tutto il suo corpo aveva risposto slanciandosi nella sua direzione, per prenderla fra le braccia. Lei l’aveva fermato con un movimento lento e deciso della mano. Le sue dita non tremavano. Neanche la sua voce. “Lasciami sola,” gli aveva detto. Matisse aveva obbedito. Si era rintanato nello studio e, quella notte stessa, aveva cominciato il suo ritratto.  
Da quel momento ad oggi, sua sorella l’aveva toccato solo per schiaffeggiarlo due giorni prima. Non c’erano stati altri contatti fra loro. Erano stati entrambi ad evitarlo, Matisse spaventato dall’intensità del suo stesso desiderio, ormai maturo al punto da non poter più essere nascosto, e che si era riversato con naturalezza quasi disturbante su Bizet, e Minou evidentemente confusa dall’entusiasmo della propria risposta. Al suo tocco, alla stretta delle sue dita attorno al polso, alla pressione delle sue labbra contro le proprie, al movimento della sua lingua, al suo sapore.  
Spesso Matisse si ritrovava a ripensarci, replicando nella propria mente quei pochi minuti, istante dopo istante. Sentiva ancora tutto, dal piacere quasi soffocante che aveva provato nel baciarla al dolore bruciante delle sue cinque dita stampate contro una guancia.  
Si riscosse dai propri pensieri all’improvviso nel sentire la sua voce provenire dalla stanza accanto al suo studio. Per la prima volta da quando aveva preso in mano tavolozza e pennello si ritrovò a mettere a fuoco la figura che aveva abbozzato a carboncino sulla tela, prima di cominciare a dipingere. Si trattava di una replica del ritratto di sua sorella che, quella mattina, aveva consegnato al signor Romeo.  
Aggrottò le sopracciglia nello studiare il taglio degli occhi di sua sorella, riprodotto dalla sua mano sullo sfondo bianco della tela. Non era esatto, si disse con una certa delusione. Riprese in mano il carboncino per sistemarlo, dicendosi che la pittura ad olio, poi, avrebbe coperto qualsiasi segno di correzione, ma proprio in quel momento Minou riprese a cantare dopo essersi interrotta per qualche istante con un grugnito frustrato, e come un topo o un bambino avrebbe seguito il pifferaio di Hamelin lui seguì quella voce, fuori dallo studio, lungo il corridoio, fino alla soglia del salotto.  
Lei gli dava le spalle. Aveva i capelli sciolti, ricadevano liberi lungo le spalle sottili, lasciate quasi nude dalla camicia da notte. Matisse si sorprese a chiedersi all’improvviso che ore fossero, quanto tempo fosse rimasto chiuso nello studio, impegnato a riprodurre qualcosa che sapeva perfettamente di non essere più in grado di ottenere. Quel ritratto di Minou era stato il risultato di due anni di studio, di correzioni, di tentativi, ma soprattutto rappresentava il modo in cui vedeva sua sorella nell’esatto istante in cui, per la prima volta, aveva desiderato di metterne il volto su tela. Adesso erano entrambi troppo cambiati, era cambiato il loro rapporto. Qualunque nuovo ritratto avrebbe eseguito con lei come soggetto, sarebbe stato invariabilmente diverso.  
Restò in silenzio ad ascoltarla cantare. La voce di Minou era bassa, sottile, flebile, quasi un sussurro. La casa era abbastanza grande da permetterle, qualora avesse voluto, di alzare un po’ il volume del proprio canto senza per questo risvegliare la mamma o Bizet, ma pur sapendolo Minou continuava a cantare piano, come fosse quello l’esercizio.  
Anche oggi doveva essere uscita. I piedi pallidi portavano ancora i segni degli stretti stivaletti eleganti, abbottonati fin sopra la caviglia. Chissà presso quale altolocata famiglia doveva essersi recata. Quali canzoni doveva aver cantato, quali occhi dovevano averla ammirata, e con quali intenzioni. Quante mani dovevano averla sfiorata, quante e quali, e dove. Chissà chi doveva averla riaccompagnata a casa. Quali dovevano essere stati i suoi pensieri nell’osservarla passeggiare stancamente, dissimulando il dolore alle gambe, per i viali degli Champs-Élysées.   
Non riusciva a sopportarlo. Indipendentemente da quanti anni fossero passati e, a questo punto sospettava, pur se fossero passati altri mille anni, non sarebbe mai riuscito a sopportare l’idea di sua sorella con qualcun altro. Chiunque altro. Alle volte, perfino immaginarla fra le braccia di Bizet lo portava ad annegare nella furia, e la vista di suo fratello gli diventava sgradevole, desiderava passare del tempo lontano da lui, sebbene lo adorasse, sebbene le sue giornate non avessero senso senza di lui.  
Qualsiasi cosa fosse che lo legava a Minou, era fuoco bianco, accecante, incandescente. Avrebbe dovuto starne alla larga ma finiva inevitabilmente per sentirsi attratto da quel calore soffocante, magnetico. Era consapevole del fatto che toccarlo l’avrebbe consumato, così come sfiorarlo appena con le labbra l’aveva ustionato fino all’osso vivo, ma non poteva farne a meno. Doveva domarlo. Possederlo.  
Lentamente, come posseduta dalla musica che stava cantando, Minou cominciò ad ondeggiare i fianchi. Ondeggiava come la marea, sinistra, destra, sinistra, destra, senza mai sollevare i piedi da terra, senza mai smettere di premere una mano contro la cassa armonica del pianoforte.   
Tipico di sua sorella. Nuotare come a mezz’aria, ma senza mai perdere il contatto col suolo.  
Mosse un passo quasi senza accorgersene. Non produsse alcun suono, ma Minou lo sentì lo stesso – forse percepì una vibrazione diversa nell’aria, forse solo un accento del suo profumo. Si volto a guardarlo con le sopracciglia già aggrottate, le labbra strette cariche di disappunto.  
“Pensavo di essere l’unica sveglia in tutta la casa,” disse, evidentemente infastidita dall’evidenza contraria.  
“Quando sei rientrata?” chiese Matisse, avvicinandosi a lei.  
Lei non indietreggiò e ricambiò lo sguardo come una leonessa pronta ad attaccare. Con placida furia. “Meno di un’ora fa,” rispose.  
“Chi ti ha accompagnato?”  
“Un idiota.”  
Matisse inarcò un sopracciglio, scrutandola con curiosità. “E’ successo qualcosa?”  
“No,” rispose lei, severa, “Ma era un maiale. L’ho rimesso al suo posto.”  
Il pensiero lo fece sorridere. “Devi essere l’incubo di tutta la bella gioventù parigina, _ma petite sœur_.”  
Minou distolse lo sguardo, scrollando le spalle. “Non m’importa. La mamma pensa che sposarmi sarà l’unico modo per mantenermi, ma io non sono d’accordo. Non ho alcun interesse per il matrimonio. Io voglio cantare. Sarà la mia voce a mantenermi.” Si passò una mano sul volto, mostrandogli per un attimo l’ombra di una fragilità che normalmente si rifiutava di mostrare perfino alla madre. “Voglio andare via da qui. Viaggiare. Quando sarò lontana da questo posto, tutto sarà più facile.”  
“Saresti felice?” insisté lui, avvicinandosi ancora, “Senza rivedere più la mamma? Né Bizet? Né me?”  
Minou alzò lo sguardo, intercettando il suo. “Matisse,” rispose, “Tutti quanti non mi avete dato altro che dolore.”  
“Sei ingiusta.”  
“E tu--” proseguì lei, come non lo avesse nemmeno sentito, “Tu sei quello che mi ha ferita di più.”  
Colto alla sprovvista dalla sua onestà così emotiva, Matisse tacque. Avrebbe voluto avere la forza per non abbassare lo sguardo, ma fu il pudore a imporglielo, perché sapeva che si trattava della verità.  
“Non avrei voluto assalirti così quella notte,” disse a bassa voce.  
“Ma l’hai fatto,” rispose lei, stringendo le dita attorno al tessuto della maglia che indossava, semi-aperta sul petto, “E da quando l’hai fatto non ho più potuto fare finta di niente. E quando ti ho chiesto di non dare a quell’uomo il mio ritratto l’hai fatto lo stesso, nonostante sapessi che mi avresti ferita. Perché mi fai del male ma dici di non volerlo fare?”  
“Minou-- Non dire così.” Guidato dall’istinto, sollevò le braccia e posò le mani sulle sue spalle, stringendo la presa. “Io non so neanche come affrontarti. Mi spaventi – mi spaventa la tua distanza. Non ti riconosco più.”  
“Non sono più la bambina che conoscevi.”  
“Lo vedo,” rispose lui, nascondendo il viso contro la curva del suo collo, abbracciandola come volesse spremerle l’aria fuori dai polmoni, “Ma cosa sei diventata?”  
La sentì espirare. Poteva immaginarla chiudere gli occhi mentre rilassava le braccia, che ricaddero come senza vita lungo i suoi fianchi. “Non lo so nemmeno io,” rispose lei a bassa voce. Matisse si aspettava di sentirla allontanarsi, ma accadde il contrario. Minou voltò il capo e premette il viso – il nasino a punta, le labbra, la fronte spaziosa – contro la sua guancia. “Da mesi ormai mi guardo allo specchio e non so più chi sono. Non sono la donna che mamma vorrebbe che fossi. Non sono la sorella che tu e Bizet vorreste. Non sono ancora la cantante che vorrei diventare. Sono...” le si incrinò la voce, “Senza forma. Vorrei essere capace di...” scosse il capo, come a voler dissipare i pensieri che le si affollavano nella testa, “Non lo so. Mi sento come se stessi percorrendo un sentiero buio. Posso vedere la luce in fondo, ma non mi piace la strada. Vorrei già essere arrivata a destinazione. Baudelaire ha scritto che i veri viaggiatori partono per partire e basta, che i loro desideri hanno la forma delle nuvole, ma i miei desideri sono pesanti come macigni, io non viaggio, mi sembra di stare scalando una montagna. Vorrei già essere arrivata. Vorrei già essere lì.”  
Matisse voltò appena il capo. La curva delle labbra di sua sorella si mosse appena contro la sua guancia, e lui premette un bacio sull’angolo della sua bocca. “Dov’è lì?” le chiese a bassa voce.  
Lei rispose in un sussurro, senza aprire gli occhi. “Lontano da qui. Lontano dalla mamma e dalle sue speranze soffocanti piene di buone intenzioni. Lontano dal fantasma della nonna e da quello di papà. Alle volte li vedo entrambi, si aggirano fra questi corridoi. La nonna indossa catene di seta. Papà catene di ferro. Voglio smettere di vederli. Voglio allontanarmi anche da voi. Bizet mi guarda come se dovessi brillare per illuminargli il cammino. Voglio allontanarmi da quegli occhi. Tu mi guardi come se volessi imprigionarmi dentro la tua cassa toracica, farmi battere insieme al tuo cuore. Voglio allontanarmi dal tuo desiderio.”  
“Perché?”   
“Perché mi soffoca,” rispose lei, piegando indietro il capo, esponendo la curva pallida della gola, “Perché è sbagliato.”  
“Ho capito poche cose, della vita, ma una di queste è che tutto quello che facciamo è sbagliato,” disse lui, seguendo quella curva con le labbra, “Siamo esseri umani e, in quanto tali, sbagliamo.”  
“E’ possibile anche fare cose giuste, Matisse.”  
“Io ne ho fatte a centinaia, ma chiedi a chiunque altro, loro le considereranno sbagliate.”  
“Così è troppo facile,” Minou tornò a guardarlo, allontanandosi appena da lui, impossibilitata a spostarsi oltre a causa del pianoforte, contro il quale il corpo di Matisse la teneva prigioniera, “Non ti è permesso di assolverti così facilmente. Le cose assolutamente giuste e quelle assolutamente sbagliate esistono. Questa, ad esempio...” Matisse la osservò sollevare una mano, bianca come quella di un fantasma. Si posò sulla sua guancia, seguì la linea squadrata della sua mascella. Aveva come l’impressione che il suo sangue potesse scorrere sottopelle solo nei punti che le dita di sua sorella stavano sfiorando. Tutto il resto del suo corpo giaceva come pietrificato, freddo, senza vita. “Io e te. Questo è sbagliato.”  
“Non per me,” rispose lui, voltando il capo per baciarle il palmo della mano con lo stesso trasporto che avrebbe riservato alle sue labbra, “Non con te.”  
“E con Bizet?” Matisse si fermò istantaneamente, lanciandole un’occhiata allarmata. Lei gli rispose con un sorriso obliquo, che d’un tratto la fece sembrare molto più adulta di quanto in realtà non fosse. “Pensavi non lo sapessi? Mi credi cieca?”  
“Dio...” gemette Matisse, nascondendosi ancora una volta contro il biancore della sua gola.  
“Cos’è, adesso ti vergogni?” Minou rise, un suono al quale Matisse sembrava aver perso completamente l’abitudine. Fu piacevole ritrovarlo. “Rispondi alla domanda.”  
“Anche con Bizet è giusto,” rispose quindi lui, tornando a guardarla negli occhi, “Ma con te sarebbe diverso.”  
“Perché?”  
“Perché per te la fine del viaggio è quanto più lontano possibile da questa casa, ma per me la fine del viaggio è qui,” improvvisamente serio, lasciò scivolare una mano fra le sue gambe, verso l’alto, fino a posarsi sul suo sesso, sentendolo caldo contro le dita nonostante il tessuto della camicia da notte e dei mutandoni, “Fra le tue cosce.”  
Si sarebbe aspettato di vederla trasalire. La sorella con la quale era venuto alle mani anni prima l’avrebbe di certo spinto via, schiaffeggiato, insultato. Non quella notte, però. Minou gli ricambiò lo sguardo con altrettanta serietà, e invece di sottrarsi al suo tocco dischiuse le gambe, quasi appoggiandosi alle sue dita. Le sue labbra si dischiusero con una certa esitazione, lasciando sfuggire un gemito arreso.  
Matisse lo interpretò come un invito. Come quella notte di due anni prima, si chinò su di lei, baciandola profondamente. Minou chiuse gli occhi e si dischiuse a lui, offrendogli la propria bocca, la propria lingua. Matisse la strinse fra le braccia e la sollevò contro il pianoforte, quel pianoforte ormai da mesi incapace di suonare senza stonare, un po’ come loro, che da anni, ormai, invece che toccarsi non facevano altro che collidere in una cacofonia di sentimenti contrastanti.   
Si insinuò fra le sue gambe, si strofinò contro di lei, la curva dura del suo sesso contro la parete morbida di quello di Minou. Si mosse, e lei gemette, e gettò indietro il capo, e mentre i suoi capelli biondi disegnavano un arco d’oro nella penombra della stanza Matisse tirò giù i calzoni e si espose per sua sorella, prima ancora di pretendere che a mostrarsi nuda fosse lei.  
Minou guardò in basso alla sua virilità tesa, arrossata dal desiderio, ed allungò una mano per sfiorarla in punta di dita – quelle dita così delicate e sottili, dalla pelle diafana, le unghie così piccole e lucide da sembrare di madreperla. Matisse si lasciò andare ad un sospiro arreso quando sentì la sua mano chiudersi a pugno attorno al suo sesso e poi restare lì, immobile, semplicemente stringendolo. Non c’era l’intenzione di dare piacere, in quel gesto. Era una semplice dichiarazione di possesso.  
Fu lei a lasciarlo andare, sempre lei a rimettersi in piedi per liberarsi dai mutandoni. Fu invece lui a sollevarle la camicia da notte, a rimetterla seduta sulla cassa del pianoforte, ad avvicinarsi fino a sfiorarla pelle contro pelle. Bagnata e calda, lei chiuse gli occhi e lo baciò sul collo, poi si tese verso il suo orecchio e gli chiese piano di non farle male.  
Lui non rispose niente, non si sentiva in grado di prometterle alcunché. Le appoggiò una mano alla base della schiena, per tenerla vicina, mentre con l’altra si reggeva al pianoforte, per bilanciarsi mentre si spingeva in avanti, trovava la sua apertura, affondava dentro di lei.  
Minou gemette di dolore nell’accoglierlo, ma rispose alla breve esitazione spaventata di Matisse stringendogli le gambe intorno ai fianchi, trattenendolo dentro di sé. Lui annaspò per un istante, aggrappandosi a lei, stropicciandole la camicia da notte fra le dita. “Perdonami,” le sussurrò sulle labbra.  
Baciandolo così forte da trasformare ogni bacio in un morso, lei rispose “Mai.”  
Quando si separarono, ansimanti e per qualche ragione comunque ancora insoddisfatti, nonostante a Matisse bruciassero ancora sulla pelle i segni dei graffi delle unghie di Minou, e lei si sentisse ancora bagnata del suo orgasmo violento di pochi istanti prima, si aggrapparono per un istante l’uno all’altra, mentre attendevano che le loro gambe tornassero in grado di reggerli.  
Lei non cercò i suoi occhi, ma parlò piano, sapendo che lui l’avrebbe ascoltata. “Torna da quell’uomo,” disse, “Fatti ridare il mio ritratto. È nostro, ci appartiene. Non voglio che lo tenga lui. Ti prego.”  
Era la prima volta che sua sorella lo pregava di fare qualcosa. Matisse si sentì tutto insieme sopraffatto dalla commozione e dal dolore per non poter esaudire la sua richiesta.  
“Minou...” sospirò, stringendole le mani, “Ormai è fatta. Il signor Romeo mi ha detto sì. Lavorerò per lui.” Le strinse il mento fra le dita, costringendola a sollevare lo sguardo. “So che non sei d’accordo, ma io sono convinto. Ci tirerò fuori da questo disastro. Guadagnerò abbastanza soldi da sostenere tutta la famiglia. Farò riaccordare questo stupido pianoforte e pagherò le lezioni di musica per te e per Bizet, aiuterò la mamma a sistemare questa stupida vecchia casa, torneremo ad essere quelli di un tempo, e tu non dovrai sposarti.” Le strinse le mani con forza, guardandola intensamente. “Dimmi che resterai.”  
Tesa, nervosa, Minou si allontanò, liberando le mani dalle sue. “Sei un pazzo,” disse piano, “Promettimi almeno che smetterai di coinvolgere Bizet in questa tua follia. Lascialo restare a casa. Smettila di portarlo con te. Sei già un potenziale suicida, non trasformarti anche nel potenziale omicida di tuo fratello.”  
Matisse aggrottò le sopracciglia, indietreggiando sulla difensiva. “Posso proteggere Bizet e posso proteggere me stesso. Non hai di che preoccuparti. Tu promettimi che resterai, al resto penserò io.”  
Minou lo scrutò con le sopracciglia aggrottate per qualche istante, prima di lasciarsi andare ad uno sbuffo e un sorriso amaro. “Che bizzarra coppia siamo, _mon frère_. Continuiamo a pretendere promesse l’uno dall’altra, ma nessuno dei due promette mai niente.”  
Matisse la osservò voltargli le spalle e abbandonare la stanza, i piedi nudi che non producevano alcun suono contro il pavimento in marmo bianco. Avrebbe dovuto sentirsi più completo rispetto a prima, adesso che aveva finalmente ottenuto qualcosa che non era stato altro che un sogno fino al giorno prima. Non era così, però. Il vuoto che percepiva al centro del petto prima era ancora lì, spaventoso, incolmabile. Eppure gli sembrava di averlo riempito, di aver bevuto il respiro di Minou dalle sue labbra abbastanza da poter saziare quell’incredibile buco nero senza confini.  
Si ritrovava sconfitto, invece, ancora una volta. Si ritrovava a chiedersi se avrebbe mai potuto baciare sua sorella abbastanza da dichiararsi sazio di lei. Se avrebbe mai potuto toccarla abbastanza in profondità da potersi dire arrivato alla fine del proprio viaggio.  
O se invece avrebbe continuato a cercare di raggiungere il centro esatto del suo essere per sempre, nel tentativo di conficcarsi nel suo cuore come uno spillo, in un punto inaccessibile, in modo che fosse impossibile, per lei, liberarsi di lui.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Ma L'Amore Non Fa Baratti Da Mercato](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883461) by [lisachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan)


End file.
